


Silver Lining

by Templeguy



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Character Death, Crushes, Cute Tom Lucitor, F/M, Future Fic, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Queen Star Butterfly, Sad, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Templeguy/pseuds/Templeguy
Summary: Marco Diaz has always believed that there was a silver lining to most things, however sometimes it can be hard to find one.OrMarco mourns the death of his best friend.





	Silver Lining

Putting each foot after a foot seemed as if it was a chore and a curse to do, there was no reason to go for this stroll but it would seem pointless to stop. Marco read somewhere that some people coped with trauma by constantly moving.

It made sense, and was probably what was going through his mind and body right now. He just had to walk. Although, his shoes felt somewhat uncomfortable and it felt like he was being restricted for some reason. He felt chained down to his walking area, as if he had shackles as tight as his chest when he saw Star in that casket.

Everything has a silver lining. At least, that's what the hispanic boy had convinced himself several years ago. The blonde coming to Earth as a hyperactive and optimistic exchange student had only solidified this. While nowadays he only held these thoughts in the back of his mind, they were always present. 

When they first met he wasn't exactly fond of her, rather annoyed with her presence. He recalled the nights of her making so much noise that he could barely sleep.

Over time they grew into the best of friends, anyone would be able to diagnose the two. Some would even say they were more than that, something he had considered frequently and she had as well. If she were still next to him he would confess everything.

Right now, he's walking on one of the gravel paths of Mewni. He wasn't going anywhere, just walking in circles as his mind wandered to distant thoughts with her. He didn't tell anyone where he was going which he'd probably get shit for from his friends or family but he just couldn't stand there.

He couldn't stay seated, he couldn't look her in the eyes and he certainly couldn't stop crying. He had to run, he had to pick uo his pace and find a quiet place where he could recall the times they shared.

He needed a place where he could think about her.

Tom and Jackie were there for him, he appreciated them talking to him but it all was reduced to background noise. His fiery expression was oppressed before and through the service, Marco didn't expect him to cry but silently hope as if that would show that someone would know how he felt.

He remembers stumbling on the body. Hearing the guards rush for assistance and the ambulance coming by. She was outside her castle window, her body dropped four stories. Some said it was a suicide but Marco will never believe it.

"Star wouldn't do that." He swore under his breath as he clutched one of the many puppies she spawned from her wand. Tears dropped slowly from his eyes as others watched him, he didn't care what they thought. "She probably tripped or something."

He wanted to say so much and yet stay quiet. His eyes darted to his room to find some silver lining, as if it was a physical present item that could be uncovered. What did he want? He didn't know. The only thing he wanted was his best friend back.

"Marco, do you think Star was happy with her life?" The subjects asked him whenever they caught him alone. Did they think he had the answer or something? He never asked, always considering it to be a delicate question. Being Queen wasn't always her number one wish in life. 

He didn't have a reason to cry, tears won't bring someone to life. They wouldn't heal her wounds and they wouldn't make her death less meaningless. If Star was going to die, she should've been a martyr. She should've been a-

Dammit, he was crying again.

The gravel against his shoes didn't feel good enough. His shoes found themselves off his feet and his socks as well. His bare feet fell free, a cold breeze passed them by and he rustled them against the path.

What does it matter if you're crying over her? Thousands are. She was a queen, what was the point to crying? What was the point to anything. Where are you going?

He began to walk a bit faster, his pace begins to pick up as the path makes desperate turns to fond something worth crying about. Something worth finding. There was every reason and no reason to run away, what does he have to lose? A simple run never killed anyone.

"Stop it." A voice presented itself, Marco turned his head and brought himself to a stop to see the demon standing on the side. How long had he been standing there?

"What do you want?"

"I don't want - please stop walking." The boy huffed out and stared at the boys area of walking, both boys wanted to keep on walking but there was no reason to it. The demons next words fell to a hushed whisper as soon as he understood what he was saying. "Why don't you join us?"

"Fuck off. I just need some time to myself."

"How long are you going to keep on walking? Minutes? Hours? D-" 

Before Tom could keep on speaking Marco had pressed his lips against the other males. They stood there, kissing, for only but a few seconds before the demon finally grew the will power to escape it. They both didn't want to kiss, they knew it was just a way to get their minds off of the obvious. It was just a way to leave this scene if only for a minute. If only for a second.

"I'm not Star." Tom commented with a twinge of guilt for letting that kiss last as long as it did, "kissing me isn't kissing her. You never got the chance to tell her you loved her and that's that. I love you, Marco, but not if I'm going to be the next best thing."

Silence was casted over them as they both stood their - hushed whispers from the wind kept their minds at ease.

"Want to walk with me?"

"Sure but only a couple of seconds. The funeral isn't over yet." 

The demon brought himself next to Marco, not taking off his shoes and socks. Marco resumed his pacing and the other one followed him. The hispanic boy realized that sometimes there was no silver lining to an event. Sometimes terrible things happen.

And that was enough of a reason to cry.


End file.
